


Just Another Day

by Deidre Jubliee (Agth)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agth/pseuds/Deidre%20Jubliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin takes Mako and Korra's kiss badly. But, of course, you already knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Bolin wished it had been raining that night. For one, it would have matched his mood and secondly, it might just soak the two lovebirds he had walked in on. Maybe it was a bit in bad taste, but he hoped that they choked on each other's tongues, suffocated one another in a tight embrace, be hit by a lucky meteor because they were too busy making out. If he could remember these bitter thoughts the next morning, he would have regretted it. But the night was young, and he was in the throes of youthful rejection and wanted to wallow in self-pity for just one night. Was that too much to ask?

He always had to be the funny one, the cute one, the one that never got mad when his older brother kissed the girl of his dreams. By the spirits, that wasn't going to happen anymore. A brand new day, a brand new Bolin. He tromped around Koala Otter Borough - largely regarded one of the city's greatest slums and coincidentally located directly across the river from the pro bending arena - and watched all the downtrodden factory workers coming back from work, the women of the night setting up shop for the evening, the bedraggled street rats running around the narrow alleyways in wild abandon. Life in Republic City sucked, and Bolin took some comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one having a bad day.

Walking into a noodle shop that was sagging haphazardly into the street, Bolin pushed back the flimsy curtains separating the stall from the rest of the world and pulled out a ten yuan note - plenty for the all noodle bender he planned on embarking on. An elderly woman of Water Tribe descent - an unusual sight in the predominately Earth Kingdom ghetto - looked him over.

"Why so glum, boy?" She grumbled, squinting to see him by the light of the one paper lantern that lit up the stall.

"None of your business, old woman," Bolin said sullenly, not even bothering to be polite like his brother had taught him so many years ago. Screw kindness and decency. Tonight was all about Bolin.

The old woman grunted and turned away from him, busying herself with the large vat of soup behind her. There were sloshing sounds, and Bolin looked up to see that she was water bending the soup to stir it up.

"This," the old woman said, jerking her head towards the floating soup, "is why Ba Sing Se Noodles is the best noodle house in all of Koala Otter Borough. No one else in this damn neighborhood can bend their soup the way I do."

Bolin remained silent, tears filling his eyes. The girl he loves - loved - is a waterbender too...and an earthbender...and a firebender...and an airbender as well.

"Don't cry in my shop, boy. It's bad for customers to cry in Granny Nukka's noodle house, bad for business that is. By the moon spirits, I could waterbend with all those tears you're shedding. You going to order something or what?"

"One-" he had to hold back a choking sob, "One bowl, p-please."

The woman sniffed derisively and muttered something about things being better back in her day before turning back to the soup. Bolin broke out into full on tears and brought his head to the counter to hide his face. Just another night in Republic City.


End file.
